Ulfr: Dragonslayer
by CatgirlKitsune
Summary: Drabblefic. Murder, theft, and rebellion were the three best words to describe Skyrim. And Ulfr wouldn't have it any other way.
1. Chapter 1

**~1~ (Sovngarde)**

* * *

She first came to staring down at the wooden boards of the carriage she was in. She grunted when she noticed her hands were tied behind her back. To think the coward Imperials had captured her…her! She would slaughter the man who dared to strike her from behind when she found out who it was.

"Finally awake now friend?"

Her eyes drifted up at the voice and was met with what she knew was a Stormcloak—to live in Skyrim all your life and not know what they looked like was plain foolish. She stared him down before deciding the trees around them were more interesting. Her angered simmered beneath the surface when she noticed the rags she was in. So the Imperials had stolen all her armor and weapons and dressed her in rags? They would pay.

"You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that ambush, same as that thief over there."

Her eyes were drawn back to the Stormcloak at that. In a way, she had walked into the ambush, but that's not to say she didn't welcome it. Ever since her village had been burned to the ground and she left to fend for herself in the wilderness, her blood had burned with a thirst for vengeance. Over time it had morphed into bloodlust that caused her to become the killing machine she was today. She had lost count of the number of souls that followed bitterly at her heals.

"I admit, watching you fight was something else, the Stromcloaks would have gladly welcomed you within our ranks."

"Damn the Stormcloaks!" Her eyes were drawn to the dirty and ragged man who was sitting not far from her. "If it wasn't for you, I would have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell by now!" She scoffed at him. So that's what he was, a rat: dirty things that scurried about in the shadows and had no sense of honor. Let him die for all she cared.

"You there, you and me, we shouldn't be here! It's these Stormcloaks the empire wants, not us!"

She sent a glare at him; he would get no compassion from her.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief."

"Shut up back there!"

She leant back on the weak wood of the cart and glanced at the man who sat not a foot from her. He had a hard sharp face, his eyes set in a hard frown. For some reason the Imperials had even gone so far as to bind his mouth.

The thief sent a wary look at him. "What's wrong with him?"

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stromcloak, the true High King."

Ah, so that was why. Here was the famous man who killed the young King by shouting at him; the leader of the rebellion; of the Stormcloaks.

"But if they've captured you…by the gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

She sobered then. Sovngarde. She had not thought she would go to it so soon. Maybe in a few more years, a decade maybe, but she could say with honesty that she was not ready. A deep resentment grew within her…damn the Imperials.

* * *

**A/N:** This is me posting a Drabblefic so I can just have fun with something. LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

**~2~ Helgen Dragon Rage**

"Get the prisoners out of the carts! Move it!"

She had a glower on her face as she was forced out of the carts and made to stand in line. She was NOT going to die here. She had faced grimmer fates than this to give in now. She growled at Ralof when she felt him bump into her from behind.

"Sorry lass."

"Now step forward when we call your name!"

She took a look around Helgen as it was called. It was a small, quaint village made up of close knit families and hard workers. Her village was like this one before it burned to the ground. Anger burned at her thougths—she had promised herself she would not think of her past.

"Lokir of Rorikstead!"

"No! You have to listen! I'm not a rebel!"

"To the block prisoner!"

"I won't let you!" Lokir took off running, fear driving his feet. "I won't die like this!"

She watched him and knew his fate before the arrow hit. She felt apathy eat at her heart at his death. He did not deserve pity for such a cowardly death.

"You! Step forward."

Since no one was behind her, she knew it was her he called. She put on her best glower when she stood in front of the two.

"Wait…who are you? Captain, she's not on the list."

The captain growled and grabbed the list from his hands.

"Damn the list! Or have you forgotten how she thoughtlessly slaughtered Imperial soldiers in the ambush. Rebel or not, she deserves the same fate."

She grinned manically at the captain.

"I enjoyed every death that ended by my hand."

"To the block!"

The enraged captain practically threw her towards the rest of the rebels and then took her place to the left of the block. She crossed her arms and gestured at the priestess to begin.

"As we ascend your souls to the maker, feel relieved that—"

"Oh for the love of Talos, get on with it already."

A red haired rebel stomped towards the block and stood defiantly in front of it. She felt a brief flicker of pride in her kinsman.

"Fine then."

As the priestess stepped away from the block, the captain planted her foot on the rebels back and forced him roughly onto it. It was proof of her bloody past that she didn't even flinch when his head was chopped off.

"Next prisoner! The nord in the rags!"

Before she could move, a roar echoed off the valley walls. Everyone froze and wondered at the sound.

"What was that?"

The guard captain simply growled.

"I said, the nord in the rags!"

She grimaced and walked to the block. She cursed the captain to the pits of hell when she kicked her head to the block. It was as the butcher raised his axe that she was sure her life would end.

Then a dragon landed on their heads.


End file.
